


detroit

by seoulshua (foreverchwe)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Android Felix, Androids, Fluff, M/M, chans siblings are in this!, detroit: become human au, i’ll update tags as the fic advances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchwe/pseuds/seoulshua
Summary: chris was busy nearly all the time, working long hours and coming home late at night. he hurried to take care of his siblings. that worried him constantly, not being able to help them when they need it the most.he finds a solution for his problem through the form of an android.





	detroit

**Author's Note:**

> hah i’ve been obsessed with both skz and dbh lately, so.. of course i had to make this!
> 
> chan is referred to as chris here since this is set in america and i thought it’d fit better in the story. so if that bothers you, there are many other fics that call him chan!
> 
> dm my ig @scftconnor if u wanna scream about dbh or skz!
> 
> please enjoy!!

chris has lived in detroit for the majority of his life.

he’s seen things come and go, new advancements come into his life and become the norm. he’s lived with androids for nearly half the time he’s lived there, and only just had the idea of getting one. chris knows what they can do. cook, clean, take care of children, the latter. but he never had the thought of getting one before this moment. chris lives with his sister and brother, residing in a slightly run down apartment near the outskirts of central square. sometimes, he finds it hard to make sure everyone’s safe and happy. they have some hardships, hannah still attending high school. lucas is constantly coming home late at night from work, overly stressed. he’s in college as well, which doesn’t help with emotional status. chris takes the role of a guardian around the house, comforting both of his siblings when they need it. but, sometimes he can’t be around for them. 

and that’s why he considers purchasing an android. 

the thought runs through his mind day after day. he was the oldest. he had to make sure they’re alright. he provides for them. chris was even the one to buy them this apartment. it nearly put him in debt, but he needed somewhere not too crappy for them to live until he can get more money. chris had been saving up for a while now, the number growing and growing until it reaches triple digits. he’s stuffed each and every penny into his bank account, only paying when it’s necessary. he pays for groceries, electric bills and hydro bills, but that’s it. it’s not like he hasn’t brought up the idea to lucas and hannah, he has, they’re just a little skeptical. it’d be like having another sibling, but that sibling being made of plastic and electronics. it’d take time for chris to adjust to having another person in the house, but he’d be willing to do it if it meant that his siblings were always looked after. 

one of chris’ friends, brian, was the owner of an android. every time he’d visit, chris found himself always growing increasingly curious about it. it treated brian like a master, listening and complying to each and every command he tells it. it intimidates chris, but also gives him hope that an android would do a perfect job of protecting his younger siblings.

so, chris ends up doing research online about them. cybernetics like this began in detroit first, no other city anywhere in the world had androids like this. they came from a company called cyberlife, who made countless models each having different abilities and such. the usual price for an android was around 8,900 dollars, but that was just for the newest models and he definitely couldn’t afford that yet. he checks the older models next. okay, these seem quite reasonable. 4,500 for an older model, and if it’s refurbished it could even be priced down to 3,000. this excited chris even more, because an older model would definitely be in his price range. after his research is done, chris heads to bed with a smile on his face, knowing he was making a good decision. 

he brings up the topic the next morning at breakfast.

chris sits across the table from lucas and hannah, picking at his food with his fork. there’s silence between the three of them, and chris clears his throat to break it. “so, i’ve been having the idea of getting an android lately- and, before you complain, i have reasons why.” chris pauses, inspecting the concerned looks on his siblings faces. 

“alright, so. i’m not home sometimes. and i get really worried something might happen to you guys while i’m at work or something. so.. this just seems like a great idea. the android could watch over the house, take care of you guys and make dinner if i'm not home in time!” he explains rather frantically, getting more and more excited as time passes on. “and, i have enough money to buy an older model for us. how does that sound?” he can hear hannah’s sigh after this, and she crosses her arms. her face is nearly unreadable, but he can tell she’s deep in thought.

“i-if you need time to think th-“ “no. you’re right.” chris shuts his mouth as soon as hannah cuts him off. she nods, looking to lucas curiously. “i do kind of want one.” 

“yeah, me too.” lucas agrees.

chris grins.

“alright. well, i’ll go out tomorrow and get one for us. it’ll be a long bus ride, but it’ll be worth it if i’m coming back with a new family member.” chris goes along his usual routine for the rest of the day, but with a skip in his step. he didn’t tell anyone at work. 

he sleeps faster than usual.

the next morning, chris rushes out of bed, gets himself dressed, and hurriedly makes breakfast for his siblings. he excuses himself from the table early, explaining he was off to buy them an android. chris can see the sparkles in their eyes as he says so, hannah telling him to hurry. they left for school in 45 minutes, so he’d try to get home after that to make their android a surprise. 

as soon as chris is outside their house, he finds his way to central square. it’s a busy place filled with humans and androids of all sorts, stores upon stores and many different types of merchandise. but, the main reason why he was there was the cyberlife store. there was only a select amount in all of detroit, and one was in central square. androids were built, assembled and sold off in detroit, so he could understand why the majority of the stores were there. even the original cyberlife tower was in the city. 

he soon finds it as he’s walking around, a white modern part of the mall just resting in the heart of it. it’s beside a few other stores, but he can tell that it’s the attraction that brings the most customers. it wasn’t the busiest he’s seen it, rather barren actually. there was barely any customers occupying the mall, just maintenance androids sweeping the floors and checking on the electronics. a few of the stores weren’t even open yet, that’s how early he was. the majority of the only customers in the mall filled up the cyberlife store, and that was only about four or five.

chris takes a step inside, taking in his surroundings and each model that greeted his eyes. an employee approached him, an android designed to help customers. he greets it back with an equal amount of politeness. when it asks him what he’s looking for, he thinks momentarily. “i’m looking for an older model, one more in my price range. i don’t think i could pay more than seven thousand.” chris explains. the android nods, telling chris to follow him and leads him to the back of the display room. 

“here are some of our older models, which came out up to two years ago. they are still equally as useful, as you are able to use them for everything you can with a newer model.” the android explains, and chris nods in understanding. 

“may i take a look?” chris prompts.

“of course, sir. take your time. i’ll be with you when you make a decision.” the android responds, walking off to help another customer. 

and so, chris takes a good look at each model. he starts at the beginning of the line, inspecting each one and their features. none of them really catch his eye, as they’re designed for younger children and elderly who have trouble on their own. he lets out a sigh, as he reaches the last two models. an adult looking lady, black hair slicked back into a bun. chris is amazed at the detail, and is almost wanting to buy her. until his eyes glance over the price. fuck. thirteen thousand. chris swallows hard, shaking his head and moving on to the last android available for purchase.

a young looking male, blonde hair with dark brown roots to simulate a dyed look. his skin was fair, a dotting of freckles adorned his cheeks and petit features. chris finds himself smiling. he then moves to read his description, and it seems like he was designed to seem like a big brother for adolescents when guardians weren’t around. chris takes a deep breath as he looks down at the price. he nearly cheers with joy as he sees that the android is within his budget. he takes a deep breath, turning to the employee who was helping him previously and waving him over.

“have you decided, sir?” the android questions, and chris nods in return. 

“yeah. i’d like this one, please.” he responds, gesturing to the blonde male android to his right. 

the android smiles. “a wonderful choice. if you’d join me at the cashier so i can ring you up on your purchase.” and chris does so, following the employee up to the front desk and paying for his new addition to the family. after he’s done paying, the android helping him prompts one last question. “have you thought of a name to give your android?” oh, crap. chris didn’t think of this. he peers towards the model once more, inspecting the serial code on it’s shirt. FX200. he squints his eyes as he tries to imagine names, only one coming to him that really fit.

“yes, i have.” he replies. the android nods, gesturing over to his new purchase. chris and the employee walk over to him together one more time, the employee speaking first. 

“FX200, register name.” 

chris can see the model’s led light up blue for the first time, as he’s calculating his surroundings and waiting for an instruction. he swallows hard, eyes gazing into his new family member’s.

“felix.” comes chris’ voice, soft and sure of what he wanted. and what he didn’t expect was the android’s voice, deep and angelic. it sounded like what melted chocolate would sound like, smooth but gravely at the same time.

“my name is felix.”


End file.
